Kirby
thumb|300px|right|LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!! Kirby is a really popular game which was made in 1992. The first game ever to be released by Masahiro Sakurai's company (HAL) was Kirby's Dreamland. from then on, they made lots of Kirby games. The last Kirby game to come out was Kirby's Return to Dreamland aka Kirby's Adventure Wii or Hoshi no Kaabii Wii. Kirby is a pink puffball that can suck creatures up and turn in to what ever it had, so like if it had a fire ability Kirby will turn into fire Kirby. KIRBY'S AWESOME!!! =Kirby history= Kirby's Dreamland System: Game Boy, SNES (as a remade subgame, Spring Breeze, in Kirby Super Star) Date: 1992 Kirby debuted on the Game Boy, which presented a significant aesthetic problem -- for a time, nobody was sure about his color. Sakurai wanted him to be pink. Shigeru Miyamoto liked yellow. The U.S. box art for the game portrayed him as a white, almost Casper-like blob. But what mattered most was inside the box. Kirby's bottomless gut had plenty of space for the enemies he inhaled as part of Dream Land's unique platforming mechanics. His mission: to chase down King Dedede, a Technicolor penguin thief who stole Dream Land's food supply. It was the start of a gluttonous legend. kirby's adventure System: NES, GBA (remade as Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land) Date: 1993 Finally rendered in pink, Kirby's NES outing was a full-scale adventure that breathed dignity into the dying system: The hero's revamped inhale ability let him swipe the abilities of his enemy snacks. This also marked the first appearance of enigmatic Meta Knight, Kirby's shadowy rival. kirby's pinball land System: Game Boy Date: 1993 Spin-offs are a groan-inducing inevitability for popular series, but Kirby's Pinball Land is one of those ideas that just make good sense. If any character was designed to bounce around a forest of pinball bumpers and engage in an epic battle with a penguin through the power of gravity, it's Kirby. kirby's dream course System: SNES Date: 1994 (1995 U.S.) Shifting a game's theme in mid-development rarely pans out. Kirby's Dream Course originated as Special Tee Shot before gaining a Kirby spin midway through development, though Special Tee eventually made its way to Satellaview in Japan. Of course, Kirby served as the ball, and Dream Land's enemies strutted about the course to lend Kirby their powers. There's golf, and then there's UFO-tornado golf Kirby's Avalanche System: SNES Date: 1995 Kirby's Avalanche isn't really a Kirby game, but practically every developer in Japan has recycled the Puyo Puyo puzzle game at least once since 1991, so this outing is forgivable. Heck, it's downright heavenly next to Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, which is the same game wearing a Sonic mask. kirby's block ball System: Game Boy Date: 1995 In the ultimate test of durability, Kirby hurled himself at brick walls in this Breakout-style game for the Game Boy. Four paddles kept Kirby in play by bouncing him around the screen, which allowed him to break blocks and turn enemies into delicious food. kirby's dream land 2 After bouncing from one sport to the next (literally), Kirby was ready to return to platforming. Kirby's Dream Land 2 gave fans more of the good stuff but with added benefits. Now Kirby could summon the help of three animal friends: a hamster named Rick, a sunfish named Kine, and an owl named Coo. There was no potential for confusion over Kirby's color this time since the game could be played on the Super Game Boy. The color palette was still limited, but fans could enjoy a screen border decorated by Kirby and his buds. kirby super star System: SNES Date: 1996 A bunch of great games for the price of one is a good deal. Kirby Super Star packaged platforming and puzzle games into one neat package, including Spring Breeze, a game based on the original Kirby's Dream Land. Super Star Ultra, a DS upgrade of the game, comes out later this month kirby's dream land 3 System: SNES Date: 1997 (1998 Japan) Kirby is unusual among gaming mascots; he tends to hang around on a system long after others have begun complaining about the smell and moved on. Kirby's Dream Land 3, released near the end of the SNES' life, carried over much of the characters and gameplay from Dream Land 2, but it added a few new friends: a kitty, an octopus girl, and a bird. Of note was Gooey, a black blob who first appeared in Dream Land 2 and looked like a slime from Dragon Quest. Gooey, whose abilities were similar to Kirby's, could be controlled by a second player kirby's statr statcker System: Game Boy Date: 1997 Kirby's Star Stacker was the first instance of Kirby starring in his own puzzle game instead of signing his name to someone else's title. The object of Star Stacker was to score stars by placing one or more stars between two matching "friends" -- blocks shaped like Rick, Coo, or Kine super smash bros System: N64 Date: 1999 One day Nintendo asked, "What would happen if we made a fighting game starring our mascots?" and its profits soared astronomically. Developed by HAL Laboratory, Super Smash Bros. featured a heavy Kirby flavor. Not only was he in the roster, but his Warp Star item was also worth beating up your mother over. kirby tilt 'n' tumble System: Game Boy Color Date: 2000 (2001 U.S.) Kirby: Tilt 'n' Tumble threw out traditional controls and instead had the player shake, rattle, and roll Kirby by tilting the Game Boy Color. Since the cartridge doesn't calibrate properly unless it's upright, playing it on the Game Boy Advance SP or Game Boy Player results in unique problems kirby 64 the crystal shardes System: N64 Date: 2000 The transition to 3D was often the kiss of death for mascots, but Kirby's first 3D platformer was moderately well received. At any rate, it didn't kill him, but then again, what can? Not only could Kirby inhale and absorb enemy powers as usual, but he could also combine them for a total of 56 powers. For instance, the "Fire" ability set Kirby on fire, but combined with the "Cutter" ability, he could throw his face like a burning blade. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards also contained three minigames. kirby night mare in dream land System: Game Boy Advance Date: 2002 With a Kirby cartoon airing Saturday mornings on Fox Kids, 2002 seemed like a perfect time to revisit Kirby's Adventure...with an upgrade to the audio and video, of course. Though Kirby's Adventure looked great on the NES, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land added new features while still bringing nostalgic good times to old fans. A glimpse of the pink puffball's platforming roots, Nightmare was a great introduction to the series for latecomers who had learned about the character through the Smash Bros. series or the anime. super smash bros melee System: GameCube Date: 2001 Though much of the gaming world missed out on the original Super Smash Bros., few passed up Super Smash Bros. Melee. Kirby appeared in the roster once more as a perfect character for beginners. Far from pegging him as a cheap little bastard, the game cemented the guy's popularity. kirby's air ride System: Gamecube Date: 2003 If there exists a dark corner in Kirby's bright history, it would be Kirby's Air Ride, a half-baked racing game for the GameCube. Based loosely on an early N64 demo, Air Ride's troubled history caused Sakurai to become disenchanted with HAL. Meanwhile, the game itself redefined "pointless." kirby canvas curse System: Nintendo DS Date: 2005 In 2005, developers were still a little unsure about what to do with this funny-looking DS thing that Nintendo had thrust upon them. But Kirby helped light the way. Entirely stylus-controlled, Kirby's Canvas Curse involves guiding Kirby to safety by drawing rainbow bridges over gaps and shields to protect him from enemy projectiles. You can stun enemies by tapping them with the stylus, allowing Kirby to bulldoze them and absorb their powers as usual. The game was well received and even inspired a ''Penny Arcade''comic that speaks for itself kirby and the amazing mirror System: Game Boy Advance Date: 2004 Kirby & The Amazing Mirror shakes up the series' platform formula with some Metroid-style maze-based gameplay. Kirby's shape-stretching powers remained, of course, including some new forms like the wing-granting Cupid and devastating Missile. Also notable was a The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures-like multiplayer mode. kirby squeck squrd System: Nintendo DS Date: 2006 Kirby returned to traditional button-based platforming with Kirby Squeak Squad. The skill-mixing system from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards returned as well, though with fewer possible combinations. The story sets Kirby out on a worthy rescue mission for his missing strawberry shortcake super smash bros brwal System: Wii Date: 2008 With the excitement over new fighters like Solid Snake, Kirby was in danger of being overlooked -- until HAL Laboratory added Meta Knight to the roster and, even better, King Dedede. Sakurai even returned to HAL to direct the title at the request of Nintendo president and CEO Satoru Iwata kirby super star ultra System: Nintendo DS Date: 2008 Kirby: Super Star Ultra is a DS upgrade of Kirby Super Star. It includes all of the subgames that appeared in Super Star, plus five more. Animated cut-scenes and the inclusion of Meta Knight as a playable character means that there's really no excuse for missing out this time around. kirby(tintative title) System: Wii Date: 2008? Much about this possible Wii title is shrouded in mystery. Kirby's trademark enemy inhalation is confirmed, but much is just speculation, such as the supposed existence of four-person multiplayer. No U.S. release date has been announced, but Japan is reportedly on track for a 2008 release kirbys epic yarn system-wii date-2010 kirby has made itself in to another wii game with kirby turning into yarn!! krby mass attack system-nintendo DS date-2011 kirby has made a nouther apperence in the DS. kirby was sitting down when a evil doer mad kirby turn into 10 kirbys. this game has to have a stylus, which is used to control kirby. kirby's return to dreamland system-wii date-2011 dream land was a peace full place, but when a flying ship landed a martion dude came out and asked kirby and his freinds to find all the peaces to the ship. Category:Popular games